


Found Love

by CerebralThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Prompt Fic, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vagabond hadn't expected to fall that quickly. What was so special about this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an anon on tumblr who requested the following: 
> 
> "i read your raywood was toooo good!!! if ur still ok with prompts i like to submit one^^ how about vagabond initialu sent to kill kidnap torture ? ray but he falls for rays deadpan snark and he falls bad!!! rays like meh your hot lets date"

The night was a cold one, brisk September air chilling the warehouse in which a young man sat, bound and gagged to an uncomfortable chair. His head was bowed, messy black curls falling into his eyes. He had been asleep for hours now, still not waking from the blow to the back of his head. Blood had matted there, the wound sealing up on itself, but creating a sticky mess on the back on his head in the process. It was going to be a pain to wash out, he was sure. Though, that was a problem for when he wasn't kidnapped.

The sound of heavy footsteps stirred Ray to consciousness, blurry vision beginning to flood back to him, along with a mind splintering headache. He focused on his shoes, trying not to vomit, because with the gag firmly in his mouth that wouldn't be a pretty situation. Instead, he breathes heavily through his nose, and groans audibly. Boots come into view. Black boots, that seemed to be well worn, and _shit_ was that blood? He could only imagine that it was probably his own. As the sniper considered all this, there was something different happening in front of him, and his head came up he caught sight of who he was dealing with.

The Vagabond. He stood nearly a foot above Ray's height, and he was broad shouldered with the nastiest glint of bloodlust in his eyes. It made Ray shiver. However, he would have relaxed had he known the murderer had taken a liking to him. The man reached out, a surprisingly gentle hand pressing against his cheek, as if to check his temperature. There comes a soft hum from the Vagabond's lips, and Ray can't help but quirk a brow as he pulls up a chair. The metal screeching against the cement floor, sending a jolt of pain through his aching skull. He took notice that there were all sorts of things laid out on a table beside them. Pliers. Knives. Scalpels (for precision). The thing that caught Ray's attention though, was a nasty looking screwdriver, that has some dried blood on the end of it. _Shit_. His goose was cooked.

“My employers want you dead.” his voice comes to a surprise to Ray, the mask muffling it slightly, but it had the same chill. Ray grunts against the gag, and that's when the man reaches out to remove it, “Go on?”

“Well your employers can suck my dick.” Ray snarls out, spitting near the Vagabond's feet. If he was going to die tonight, he was going to die putting up a fight. His actions cause a bubble of laughter from the man for hire, and Ray's temper flairs, “Don't fuckin' mock me, asshole. Get this done with. I ain't gunna tell you shit, so come on.” Ryan's brow lifts beneath the mask, _So eager to die it seems._ The Vagabond however wasn't feeling very murderous toward the younger man, he just couldn't find the drive he once had to complete this task. He didn't know why. It was just— The way this one looked at him with such fire. 

“I'm not mocking you.” He says slowly, his hands reaching out to gingerly lift Ray's chin so they could meet eye to eye properly. His heart flutters as he looks into those rich brown hues, and he slips the broken glasses off his nose, so he can get a better peek. This sends Ray into another fit of rage.

“Yo, fuckface!” he snaps, jolting forward in the bounds, “I can't fuckin' see without those! I want to be able to _see_ in the fuckin' afterlife, give them back!” the Vagabond does as the younger tells him to, and slips them back on his face, allowing an uncomfortable silence to fall between them. Ryan couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him. There was something about the sniper that made him want nothing more than to just hold him. It was almost a nauseating thought, if he was being perfectly honest. Against his judgement, he picks up one of the knives from the table, and watches as Ray tenses. He was scared of him, and rightfully so. 

He leans forward, and cuts the ropes, letting them fall around the metal chair. Ray is confused, blinking hard, “Go.” Ryan whispers, and Ray stands quickly, putting distance between them. He didn't have a gun that he could see, so it was possible that he'd be able to make a run for it if the man was serious.

“The fuck is this about?” Ray urges, eyeing the exit to the warehouse. 

The Vagabond just shrugs, “I have fallen in love with you.” Ryan lifts his mask, and Ray sucks in a short breath. He hadn't expected the man beneath the mask to be that, _attractive_ , and it thoroughly pissed him off. 

He chews his lips, and looks the man straight in the eye, “Fuck you and your fucking face—” he swallows thickly, “You know where to find me...if you want to see me again.” and that was it, Ray doesn't even think about it, he just runs; those words jumbling in his head, and making him incredibly dizzy. He didn't know it now, but this was going to lead to a complicated beginning to an even more complicated relationship.


End file.
